


Praise Good For These Two Insomnias

by threadofgrace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadofgrace/pseuds/threadofgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the night, Angelica kisses him with the same force of personality that she normally applies to hosting dinner parties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Good For These Two Insomnias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrifique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/gifts).



**_When I am with you, we stay up all night,_ **

**_When you're not here, I can't get to sleep._ **

**_Praise God for these two insomnias!_ **

**_And the difference between them._ **

**_-Rumi_ **

 

 

Morning announces its presence as a beam of sunlight that enters through the window in a graceful arabesque and slowly illuminates the bed where Alexander lies half dressed, with the ghost of an idea beginning to take shape inside his mind. He sits up slowly, with the vague thought of rummaging for a quill and paper, so he can jot down notes for later.

Beside him, Angelica stirs. "What time is it?" she asks, blinking up at him groggily.

"Early yet," he says, soothingly. "I'll just be working at my desk for a little. Stay and try to sleep some more," he tells her, with a meaningful look past her to the other side of the bed, where Eliza lies curled around her pillow. He dawdles for a long moment, captivated by the unfamiliar sight of these two women who together make up his heart, asleep in his bed. His half-thought is long gone, dissipating in the lush spell of the moment. No matter, he'll sit at his desk and write for a while. It will come back, if it was any good.

 

 

 

_In the night, Angelica kisses him with the same force of personality that she normally applies to hosting dinner parties. He'd be lying if he said he had never before pictured what it would be like. The reality is both messier and better than he dreamed, and he wants to study her technique all night, to map and master it, and eventually turn it back on her, so that she too can wilt under its onslaught. Eliza's kisses have a different flavor. They are gentler, less demanding, but with a sweet force all their own, leaving him tender and utterly out of breath._

 

 

 

Angelica leaves for England in two days, so the Hamiltons have her to dinner for one last hurrah. Her new husband tactfully begs off, claiming work and a fear of intruding on the sphere of special familial intimacy that the three of them have painstakingly crafted over the years. 

Angelica is radiant at dinner with the children, her powers on full display. She bends her head to Phillip to whisper conspiratorially about the array of after dinner sweets. She takes turns with Eliza to spoon feed little Angelica and Alexander, all the while discussing politics with the elder Alexander and complimenting Eliza for the meal. The children are all completely enraptured with their aunt, and go with great reluctance to bed when the meal is finished. Then, the three of them decide to retire to the parlor with glasses of brandy.

 

 

 

_In bed, Eliza nips at his inner thigh with a startling force that ripples straight through to his cock. He reaches out with one hand, thinking about caressing her neck and carding his fingers through her thick hair. Angelica grabs him by the wrist, a note of warning in her eyes. "Don't touch," she tells him sternly, before glancing fondly down at Eliza. "Let her." And so, while Eliza continues to make her way across his body with deliberate abandon, Angelica holds his arms at his sides and kisses him._

 

 

 

The sun is climbing higher in the sky, and now it is Angelica who creeps cautiously out of the bed, careful not to disturb its remaining occupant. She pads over to his desk and peers over his shoulder to see what he is working on.

"Assumption?" she asks him.

"It's about working together," he tells her quietly. "Learning how to bring out the best in each other, compensating for the other’s weaknesses."

 

 

 

_Somewhere, it dimly registers, someone is moaning, in short breathy gasps of expelled air that rip through him. His hands are still being restrained or is it just that he has forgotten how to work them?_

_In the dark, the two sisters are two dark heads, bent over him and hard at work. They are making a game out of touching and tasting him, driving him to distraction with a generous-hearted partnership that makes him sob out loud._

_He closes his mouth and the moaning abruptly stops while he focuses on breathing through his nose, maintaining some bare semblance of composure. Angelica chooses that moment to bite down gently on his nipple and he jerks his head back spasmodically, slamming into the headboard with a shout._

_Eliza is at his side in a heartbeat, cradling his head in her lap and covering his brow with quick kisses that begin to migrate down to his jawline and neck. They slow as she reaches his earlobe, and she takes her time, exploring this new area with tongue and just enough teeth to make him in hiss. Meanwhile, Angelica licks a wet line from his bellybutton down to his cock, and sucks once, hard._

 

 

 

It was Eliza who started it. Eliza, who was the only one of the three of them who would ever have been permitted to start something like this. Eliza, who speaks less with words than with glances, but who still has a delicate knack for communication that her husband has never mastered. Eliza, who has been looking at her sister all night as though she can't quite conceive of a world that doesn't include her sister's constant presence.

They sat together for hours, warmed by the brandy and the conversation, talking about everything and nothing in particular until the hour grew unexpectedly late and Angelica rose to leave. But Eliza caught her by the hand, and the word "stay" was never quite said, but the message was clear, all the same.

 

 

 

_It’s all becoming too much, nearly too much. There is a whisper of breath against his ear, and then a hand grabs him between his legs and squeezes, at once far too rough and sudden, pulling him back from the white-hot edge. "Stand your ground, Alexander," Angelica is pressed against him like liquid and whispering to him with the hint of laughter in her voice. "Your commander orders it."_

_Then Eliza sinks down on his cock and though he forgets to think, somehow his hands remember how to move. He runs his hands across both of their backs, feeling the women move hotly against him, pulling them toward him until they are all close enough to share one another’s breath._

_His hand creeps lower between Angelica’s legs, seeking to feel her out, to bind her more fully into this circle they’ve created between the three of them. Eliza helps her sister, keeping a supportive hand on the small of her back so that Angelica can rise up on her hips and ride his hand. Eliza’s neck cranes to press kisses firmly into her sister’s side and they all three move like that in breathless silence, until Angelica falls back with a sigh, her body boneless and overheated against his side. Eliza and Alexander finish shortly after and it’s almost anti-climatic, the lingering conclusion to a song that doesn’t quite want to be over._

 

"You'll write,” he tells her, more order than question, as she collects her things. This earns him an exasperated snort and nothing more, as Angelica chooses not to dignify that with a real reply. Instead, she gives the still sleeping Eliza a long, warm look. Alexander follows the direction of her gaze and can’t help smiling himself, if a little sadly. In sleep, Eliza looks younger and more content than she has since the day he came home from the war.

“I’ll write to you both,” Angelica finally says, looking away. It’s not enough though, and they both know it.

**Author's Note:**

> I called for some last minute betas and BOY did they come through with a vengeance!
> 
> Thanks to rosefox for looking at an earlier, very different version of this story. And thanks to isis, poetry, and brigidh for their helpful comments this time around!


End file.
